


Here Comes the Rain Again

by lbelaqua



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, andromedatober day 4 - june, specifically written about my traveler, traveler looks A Lot like ecko and it's messing with june's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbelaqua/pseuds/lbelaqua
Summary: Six Peg’asi is everything his brother wasn’t.
Kudos: 8





	Here Comes the Rain Again

Juniper and Julian. June and Jules. Subjects 1 and 2. June’s brother had been the one constant in his life, through the daily trials they were put through by their parents and the chief scientist. But now, June is twenty years older and brotherless. Ecko Peg’asi is dead, but  _ his _ brother isn’t, and by some hand of fortune Six Peg’asi is now on board the Andromeda Six, on the ship that has become June’s home, and it feels like a slap in the face. The man he feared more than any other throughout what little of a childhood he had, that man’s brother survived while Jules wasted away, and yet... 

Six Peg’asi is everything his brother wasn’t. Where Ecko was cold, Six is warm, jovially chatting with the crew or making jokes so bad that even trying to picture them on Ecko’s lips is beyond laughable. Where Ecko would stand motionless as he spoke, Six slings an arm around his friends’ shoulders and gestures with his hands as he talks to them. Six is so utterly Ecko’s opposite that June finds it hard to believe that they were raised in the same household. And yet, if it weren’t for their demeanors they’d be almost indistinguishable. They have the same pointed nose and sharp chin, the same thin build and bony hands. Six’s hair is longer, but it’s the precise shade of auburn that was Ecko’s. June can’t count the number of times he’s caught Six out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart leap into his throat.

One night, June steps out of his room. Six stands by the window in the corridor, and it’s just late enough and Six’s silhouette is just a close enough match to Ecko’s that for a moment, the last twenty years of June’s life slip away and he is no longer Juniper Nyux but Subject 1 of the twin trials. When the figure in front of him turns around it isn’t Six’s warm, friendly eyes that June sees, but Ecko’s cold, hard ones, pinning him down like a butterfly on a corkboard. June isn’t on the Andromeda Six, but back in the labs on Orion, as Dr. Peg'asi stares down his nose at him and he knows that whatever is about to happen will hurt but he’ll have to swallow the pain for his brother, always so fragile in comparison-

Then a hand on June’s arm jerks him out of his trance, not Ecko at all but Six, shaking June gently and asking him what happened and if he’s okay.

  
  
  



End file.
